yandere_high_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Majo Ellen
Majo Ellen, sometimes referred to as simply 'Majo' or 'Ellen',is a recurring character in Yandere High School and Yandere. Ellen was a mysterious seer with obscure origins and strange magical abilities; including seeing into the future, levitating, and teleporting. Ellen attended Akademi High School during Yandere High School and Yandere, along with Sam, Taurtis, and the rest of the students. Appearance Ellen has the default height of all other skins from Minecraft, with long locks of messy purple hair and a bright yellow eye. Ellen's left eye is often masked by worn bandages, when not wearing bandages what seems to be a wound is covered by their hair. Ellen usually completes an outfit wearing a big red bow on their head. During school days, Ellen wore the default school uniforms like most students, when dressing as a male anyway. On some occasions Ellen wore a variation of the girls uniform that features a longer skirt, though torn. There are also black tights similar to Chan's that reach up to their thigh, finally adorned with white gloves. Personality While not particularly menacing at a glance, and at times even kind and friendly, Majo Ellen has the frightening ability that allows them to commute with spirits and allegedly see the future. Little is known about Majo Ellen's family or the type of upbringing they have had. In fact, so little is known that people often have misconceptions about Majo Ellen's gender. Relationships Love Interests PieLord= Pie has a crush on Ellen and they even asked them to prom. Pie was also jealous of the attention Ellen paid to Grian before he "went back home" on Halloween's night. Following this event, Pie had a verbal fight with Grian that ended up in a "fair knife fight" which resulted in Ellen telling them that they "can't be with either of you. This style of life is too dangerous." |-|Grian= Like with Pie, Grian has a crush on Ellen and this crush is hinted to be mutual. Unfortunately for Grian, when everything was doing well between them, Pie and him got in an argument about Ellen's love that ended up in a "fair knives fight" which resulted in Ellen refusing both of them. Even after that, it is implied that Ellen still holds feelings for Grian and possibly still want to date him, as seen when they said it was 'still too dangerous' when they ran into Taurtis, Sam and Grian while they are dressed as cops, implying that they can sort out their relationship after that. Also, when Grian dressed up as Karu for the "bring your father to school" day, they said it was a shame that Grian was gone when Sam said Grian was deported which resulted in Grian saying that Ellen missed him. Other Sam= The first person to receive forewarning (and ignore it). The relationship between the two seems to be hit&miss; as Sam blames Ellen for Salex's death one day and high fives them the next. |-|Taurtis= - Ellen does not seem to mind Taurtis as he is a believer in the power of spirits. Ellen expresses genuine concern for him during the second fortune, asking him how he's feeling. At the same time however, Ellen seems to enjoy his 'turmoil', or may just delight in teasing him. |-|Sookie= Though they do not interact directly, in the background the two seem to occasionally greet one another. |-|Invader= Invader and Ellen do not interact much, but she seems to be the first to take Ellen's fortunes seriously, expressing concern for Salex's well being after Gareth's ghost chased the kids throughout the High School. |-|Rowan= Rowan constantly calls Ellen a hippie and scolds the child during gym class. It is likely that the two are not on good terms. |-|Salex= The two interacted very little, but it is possible their paths will cross again in the future. It's not likely that Salex was too fond of Ellen's dire news, but she didn't seem to hold a grudge against the fortune teller like Sam did. Trivia *Several times in the series, Ellen is commonly referred to as a Witch. This is a reference to the term Majo (魔女), which directly translates from Japanese as Witch. Majo Ellen's name would be "Witch Ellen" if directly translated into English. *Majo Ellen is loosely based on Ellen from Majo no Ie (The Witch's House). *Ellen has a character song called Lenses and Fate written and performed by their actor. *Ellen is possibly transgender as she wears boy and girl clothes and Sam called her Grians boy/girlfriend. Category:Characters Category:Those of Unknown Gender Category:Season 1 Category:Students Category:Wizards Category:Prequel Category:Supporting characters Category:Living Category:Females Category:LGBT